lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Jeff
Jeff is the main RP Character of JanembaFreak97. He is a Namekian. He was a former Guardian of Earth, succeeding Dende and also being succeeded by Dende. Personality Jeff is more calm than he was in the past, having taken control of his sanity and working towards being a guide to today's heroes. Childhood I was born shortly after Cell was defeated. Piccolo traveled to Planet Namek to get in touch with his roots, and he left me, his son, there as his legacy. I spent many years on my home planet training, in case another villain should attack us. I quickly became the strongest warrior there.. Arrival on Earth After living on Namek for about 40 years, I left for Earth, in search of a new challenge. Noting that there was no guardian of Earth, for whatever reason, I quickly took up the mantle. I made my own dragon balls, which I keep in my basement. After I made the DB's I had an idea. Wanting to watch the next generation of warriors, I wished for eternal youth. And then I got caught up in saving the planet. During my various misadventures I met many friends. These include SSJ3Tre, SaiyanAwesomness, Goten66, and even Zion himself. At one point my evil half took over my body, and wreaked havoc, before I finally beat it. Not long after, I was chosen to be the next Grim Reaper. My Reaper powers were taken away later though by Metro. I am currently Moth's minion due to him having my soul in a box. Pre-Timeskip Jeff has regained his reaper powers, and they are even more powerful than before. The downside to the increase in power is that whenever he taps into these powers, he loses control of himself. During one of these evil episodes, he traveled to Namek and absorbed all of the inhabitants, making his power increase dramatically. He has postponed his plan to train, as he is still not strong enough. He has left this dimension in order to train at his max. Before he left, he told Makoto to protect Earth. During this training he gained control of his power and his temper. He no longer turns evil, although he may seem a bit heartless at times. During Timeskip Jeff trained constantly during the timeskip, under 1000x Earth's gravity constantly. The conditions were extremes as well. He would go from training in a 120 degree desert to training in a -35 degree tundra. This was possible due to him building a huge underground training ground with the help of his son. This made his power level rise astronomically, and he may have a few new tricks in store for the future. 1500 Jeff worked for a long time to find immortality, and finally discovered it in the form of magic. However, when he finished his ritual he noticed some side effects. He no longer ages, but he is much weaker than he used to be and is a shadow of his former self. He meditated on this, and decided to focus on guiding and teaching the younger heroes rather than standing in the spotlight. Attacks and abilities * Masenko * Masenkosoppa, similar to the Special Beam Cannon, but larger, and faster charging * Flight * Master Swordsmanship * Super Explosive Wave * Increased regeneration * Input, Output Category:Pages added by JanembaFreak97 Category:Deceased Category:Namekians Category:Characters Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Asexual